


CAN'T HELP IT

by bichita_36e, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), I Robot (2004), Mistresses (US TV), Station 19 (TV), Third Watch, Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: ANAL (M/F F/F), Butt Plugs, Explicit Sex, F/F ORAL, F/M, F/M ORAL, Jeller, M/F ORAL, New love, Nicolas Lucio Parker-Morales, Oscar came back, Past Romance, Repata, STRAPON DILDOS, Sex Toys, VAGINAL (M/F F/F), real love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: BS: REPATA-centric, with lots of JELLER, plusPATTERSON/ROMAN, ALLISON/CONOR, andothers. I'll update as the fic progresses.STATION 19:  VICLEY, SULLYVANDY centricTHIRD WATCH: focused on Sara Morales and Doc ParkerI ROBOT: Calvin and Spooner focusedMISTRESSES: OC FEMALE Jules Karr and Harry Davis;also Savi and Dom have mended their relationship andare working on a second child. Some F/F spiciness betweena younger OC Female and sexy Jules
Relationships: Allison Knight/Conor (Blindspot), Brianna Kendall/Stuart Shaw (Blindspot), Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Jane Doe Weller (Alice Kruger/Remi Briggs)/Oscar Arnaud (past), Jane Doe/Kurt Weller, Julia "Jules" Karr/Harry Davis, Patterson/Roman Briggs, Sarah Morales/Monte "Doc" Parker, Savannah "Savi" Davis/Dominic "Dom" Taylor, Susan Calvin/Del Spooner
Comments: 45
Kudos: 35





	1. OSCAR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [aiedna_avlis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiedna_avlis/gifts), [AmyLeigh88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLeigh88/gifts), [McDannolsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=McDannolsaNagron), [ladylannistarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylannistarth/gifts), [korrasami2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasami2014/gifts), [Marathon_Zack_140_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/gifts), [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/gifts), [corezzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezzi/gifts), [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts).



> I have named Oscar ARNAUD (the actor who portrays him's  
> real surname).
> 
> I have named Conor DUNN (the actor who portrays him's  
> real surname).
> 
> I 🧡 feedback and suggestions are welcome. I hope that you  
> enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar Arnaud returns...he wants Remi (Jane) to  
> come away with him-for many (OBVIOUS) reasons, that  
> is NOT HAPPENING

"I...I just broke out of a BlackMountain dark site; traveled 22 hours, no  
sleep...to get you. Bring you back.

"I'm sorry. I'm SORRY." Jane isn't sure what else to say.

"What does that MEAN? Sorry; WHY?"

"I'm sorry that you were dark-sited. That you've come all this way. That you suffered;  
that you didn't just keep running. That's good, that you escaped that place...they make  
the CIA sites look like petting zoos. I'm sorry that you came here, expecting me to run  
with you...because I can't."

"What...this FBI guy? You're a soldier, an OUTLAW, Remi!

"I'm NOT. I haven't been Remi for a long time. I'm JANE. FBI Jane...PREGNANT  
Jane. COOKING DINNER FOR HER MAN, Jane...he'll be here in 20 minutes, by the way.  
If you care about me, don't be here when he arrives; don't start a shoot-out in my  
condo. Because if you do, I'll have to put you down. I'll have to put you down, Oscar."

Oscar, blinks, and sighs. "That's that, then, I guess."

"I guess. It wouldn't work, O...you were in love with Remi, and she loved you...but Remi's  
dead. OK, O? OK?"

"Yeah...OK." Then, again: "OK."

"Don't come back. I should have shot you the second I recognized you. I should have you in  
cuffs right now...but we WERE engaged, and I DID LOVE YOU...in another life. Goodbye, Oscar  
Arnaud."

"Goodbye, Jane Weller."


	2. ROM-COMS:THE PROBLEM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute (I think) inter-change between Tasha and Edgar
> 
> THIRD WATCH

Tasha wonders, from time to time, if Edgar resents her for resisting him for so  
long. So much time has been wasted, time which they could have been putting to  
good use...like building their lives together.

"I'm sorry I ran from you. I was too scared to try us. I didn't know how to live, what real  
peace and happiness was. And now I do."

"You have a good excuse...MANY valid reasons why you were hesitant. The right man had to  
come along, that's all."

"I'd accepted that it was mostly me. Like most Women who I know."

"Nah...ROM-COMS have fucked ya'll's minds up," Edgar states without malice. "Elevated your  
expectations to unreasonable heights, and then when we Men can't rise to that level, we're  
the bad guys."

"Por ejemplo?"

[for example]

"O, quieres EJEMPLOS?...Bien: el otro dia, regresando de la casa de mis Papas, ALGUIEN"  
(he points his spoon at HER), me pregunto: 'Baby...tu tienes sed?' Yo te dije que no...  
al llegar aqui al condo, todos tus acciones indicaron que ya te encabronaste...A preguntarte  
porque, que me dijiste?"

[O, you want examples? alright: the other day, coming back from my Parents house, SOMEONE  
asked me are you thirsty? I said NO..once he arrived here at the condo, al of your actions indicated  
that you were highly pissed. I ask why, and you said...?]

"Tasha feigns innocence. "No recueredo"

[I don't remember]

"Let's review...you said 'You didn't stop when I wanted something to drink.' The problem is:  
that ISN'T what you asked; you asked if I was thirsty."

Unwilling to concede the point, Zapata fumes "What's your point?"

"ROM-COMS have fucked ya'll's minds up," he repeats."


	3. MONTEL LUCIO PARKER-MORALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Doc agree that she should remain home with  
> their newborn, as being away from him is too hard for Sara
> 
> THIRD WATCH

Montel Lucio Parker-Morales can smell his Mother nearby, and turns his head in  
that direction-to his left. He grins toothlessly, when the sooting words she speaks  
reach his little ears (he can't understand them; he senses the love in her smile, and  
her tone): 'Papa! Ya se despierto, Mi Lindo? Buena dia, Don-buenas dias Mi Alma!  
'  
(You're awake, handsome? Good day, My Lord-good morning my soul!)

He kicks his little hands and feet, wriggles delightedly as she leans in and feathers gentle  
kisses on his face and little fingers. She doesn't notice that Doc has joined her at cribside.  
He has the biggest PROUD PAPA smile on his face that Sara has ever seen. '"I love you so  
much, Doc. This was my dream, and yu made it happen."

"I had help", he smiles.

"You did, you did." Her smile is a wonder to behold.

One arm slung around her man's waist, she says that she is seriously considering  
NOT returning to the hospital. being away from this Little Fella is just too difficult.  
"I CAN'T-I can't treat OR patients when my mind is on him every second. Is that okay?  
I can stay with him? Don't be shocked that I ASKED...I'm old fashioned, and you are my Man.  
Of course I have to ask you.

"With my investments, my Parent's inheritence, THEIR investments...we don't need your salary.  
Yes...I prefer that you stay with him."


	4. G'DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savi meets with Harry to finalize a few things
> 
> MISTRESSES

"You're looking well, Harry. That blonde with the massive rackappears to be  
just what the Doctor ordered." For some reason, Savi can't resist the jibe.

Harry has a zinger of his own: loaded and ready to fire: "Yeah, thanks...you're wearing DOM  
well." He nods at her just beginning to show baby bump.

"Who is she, by the way: the blonde?"

"Why so curious?" Harry asks, his blue eyes searching her dark brown ones.

"You know how nosy I am", she retorts.

"Jules...JULIA...from Perth."

"Ah, HA! That's fortunate...her being from your homeland, I mean."

"Simplifies things. I'm okay with the selling price on the house, and the way the profit is  
split." He points toward a stack of documents on the edge of the counter-top."

"Uhhh-would you consider selling me your half of the house? Dom and I...sorry-I'm SORRY, Harry."

"G'wan...no apology needed. I'd like to sleep on it."

"Yeah, sure, take your time...I am really sorry about..."

"G'wan", he repeats. "REALLY, Sav."

"OK...G'day Harry."

"G'day, Savi."


	5. SEPTEMBER MORN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUSAN CALVIN AND DEL SPOONER
> 
> I, ROBOT

As Lieutenant Del Spooner turns in his target sheets at the shooting range,  
his cell phone burrs, signalling an incoming call. "Spooner-I have news", Dr.  
Susan Calvin announces in that clipped, matter fact way that she has. "We are  
expectant parents. You see? By strictly controlling the variables, thus increasing  
the mean probability of success..."

"CalvinCalvinCALVIN!...Thank you. I love you."

"...Yes...thank you. I too care for you deeply. I mean-I love you as well."

"I love talking to you,: Spooner laughs. "Gotta go."

"I'll see you soon, then? I'd like to mark the occasion...in whatever way is traditional."

After disconnecting, Susan Calvin sits back in her chair, smiling to herself. She finds that  
she ENJOYS smiling; before meeting Spooner the act was not a familiar one; lately, she  
finds her lips curving up more and more: she's even LAUGHED on occasion. And she  
DOESN'T just care deeply for Del Spooner: what she feels for him is not something that  
she can readily describe...it is STRONG, and very intense, such that she will lay down her life  
without a moment's hesitation to save him, if need be. "I'm in love with you, Spooner," she says  
aloud, in the privacy of her sound-proofed office.

"I'm carrying your baby. That makes me so happy, and proud. I'll find a way to tell you these  
things; my upbringing, and training: all of my life I've kept my emotions tightly reined in.  
I don't want to do that anymore. I DON'T WANT TO. I WANT TO be more open with you..."

"We'll work on it; also on being sure that you've disconnected the call completely." SPOONER!  
The call is still connected! Calvin decides to forge ahead: "I meant every word. And I hope to  
communicate it more. So do NOT tease me, Spooner....DEL..."


	6. SHOCK AND AWE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, ROBOT
> 
> SUSAN CALVIN AND LINDA ESQUIVEL
> 
> Calvin's ultra-sound findings are very surprising
> 
> Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez is a character from UNDER THE  
> DOME

Del Spooner's partner, Detective 2nd Grade Linda Esquivel, who has become close  
with Del's Life partner, Dr. Susan Calvin. Since Spooner must attend a last moment meeting  
Linda agrees to accompany her to her prenatal visit.

Dr. Larinda Awoye is Calvin's OBGYN. Her Nurse, Mariann Denton, performs the  
preliminaries: blood pressure, temperature, blood extraction, etc, prior to sending  
her back to see Dr. Awoye.

"My hope is that this is the only visit that Spooner will miss," Calvin muses.

Nurse Denton is puzzled. "You refer to your SO as _Spooner_ ?

"EVERYONE does", Calvin and Esquivel clarify, at the same time. They glance at one another,  
and laugh.

Dr. Awoye describes the procedure, and the purpose of the transvaginal ultra sound: using this  
method, she can confirm the pregnancy and its location: some fetuses develop outside of the uterus,  
or in the fallopian tube. The fetal ultrasound can helps a health care provider detect a pregnancy outside  
of the uterus. She'll determine the baby's gestational age, confirm the number of babies. As she suspects  
a multiple pregnancy, she'll verify this via this procedure. The baby/babie's growth is evaluated, as well  
as movement, breathing, and heart rate. She counsels the expectant Mother that this next statement should  
NOT be taken in relation to HER ultrasound. "As you may remember from your internal medicine rotation,  
this test is also used to screen birth defects.

As she suspected, Calvin is carrying triplets. With Del Spooner's permission, Awoye had reviewed his  
medical history, and multiple births are more common than not in his family. This news causes Susan Calvin  
to blink: one child, even twins...ok... _TRIPLETS_ ??! Still, she reasons that instead of two or three  
future pregnancies, she'll 'endure' just the one.

As she and Detective Esquivel leave the hospital, Linda confides that sh's a little jealous of her friend's  
pregnancy. To cheer her comrade up, Calvin her takes to Detroit version of MAGIC MIKE.


	7. SHOCK AND AWE-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19
> 
> VICTORIA AND LUCAS
> 
> During Lucas' week-long trip to Miami for the  
> annual National Fire Chief's Association conference,  
> Victoria Hughes breaks his trust: on a night out with  
> Andy, Maya, Travis, and Jack, someone suggested 'drinking  
> games', and that is when the night went sideways: Andy and  
> Travis are expected at home, and Jack met a 'fire groupie',  
> then DAVID MAYHORN, lurking on the other side of Joe's  
> pounces. The two ended up back at Mayhorns's.

*The night that Victoria broke the news of her one-nighter with Mayhorn, The  
Chief's reaction is wellll...NOT UN-EXPECTED:

*

**"Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word**  
**cheating- As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand.**  
**DEVASTATOR is a much better word...for now, I need for you to get out of**  
**my sight. LEAVE. PLEASE.** "

Vic wisely doesn't fight back. She quickly gathers her things and flees to Travis'. Surely Ripley  
will contact Sullivan tonight, and so going to his and Andy's is not an option. Thankfully, Travis  
doesn't ask her to elaborate when she explains that she and her fiance had had a disagreement:  
she's actually not sure of his reaction, if she reveals the truth.

She goes home the next morning, her stomach in knots (mostly since she is terrified that Lucas  
might consider her horrible mistake as too egregious to continue with their imminent weeding.  
She finds him in their kitchen, drinking coffee. To her relief, he looks calm. Instead of screaming  
and cursing at her, he regards her gravely. He lost sleep last night, and it shows.

"Are...a-are you OK?", Vic asks, haltingly. "Y-you don't look angry. I didn't know what to expect after...  
the other night." _When you acted like a raving maniac_ , she thinks to herself.

"I WAS furious. I’m not anymore. I should be, but I’m not. I just feel pain. A lot of pain. I thought I  
could imagine how much this would hurt, but I was wrong. More than either of my ex-wives."

"Oh, GOD!!", Victoria wails. She wants to DIE, she deserves to; being the cause of this wonderful  
man's distress is more than she can bear. "I don't love him", she whispers. I love YOU."

"I believe you. I can't end it. Everything in me screams 'Remember Constance!...Remember Eva!'...  
but I'm helpless when it comes to you. I've never loved any woman more, and for that you get a  
chance for redemption. But make no mistake: NEVER AGAIN."

" I promise...I SWEAR to you on my LIFE. Please Lucas...tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this",  
Vic begs.

"No more LADIES NIGHT OUTS. Curb the alcohol. And, most obviously: avoid Station 23."

"YES, YES, and YES", his partner quickly agrees. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICLEY SHIPPER'S I PROMISE TO FIX THIS  
> YOU HAVE MY WORD. IF NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER,  
> THE ONE FOLLOWING.


	8. SHOCK AND AWE-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY EXPLICIT ORAL (M-F)/VAGINAL AND ANAL
> 
> As it turns-out, Mayhorn verifies that though he and Vic  
> ended up at his after Joe's bar, he passed out a few minutes  
> after arriving, and she followed him into the arms of the Sandman  
> mere minutes later...he prove this via his surveillance set-up, has the  
> entire thing on film, downloaded from the 'cloud'. He gladly sends  
> the footage to her, so that she can show Lucas. Thank God for  
> Pervy DM and his penchant for filming his encounters (in this case,  
> non-encounters!!)
> 
> (SEE...the 'fix' that I promised)

Punctuating his hard thrusts with a pair of fingers in her now much looser anus,  
Ripley grunts "What was the name of that rando you screwed? Say his name!"

"I...I-I...can't REMEMBER!", Victoria wails, stuffed to the brim with her husband's rampant  
prick. He seems determined to FUCK HER INTO UNCONCIOUSNESS...her cunt drools non-stop,  
her mind is flooded with raw, primal lust...and love for the the man pounding...pounding...  
POUNDING INTO HER...

Without warning, he pulls out of her, shuffling down to lavish her her swollen sex with long,  
aggressive swipes of his flattened tongue. He goes at her like a dog deprived of water for an  
extended period, resulting in an even more copious flow of juices from her inner vault.

" **G-GOD, Lucas! Wha-WHAT...ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?**

His response is to pry her rectum open with his insistent tongue, drill it open with his  
relentless oral digit, the tangy flsavor of her innards stiffening his already iron-  
hard member with added steel. 'Yeaaaah...Ooooo, Yeaaah!", Victoria shouts.

The fingers of his free hand find a home in the faucet of her femininity; like a crazed bull, he  
drags her onto her knees, pushes her buttocks wide apart, and crams her full of his nine inch ass-  
rammer. Vic's senses are so over-loaded that she feels no discomfort, just an incredible delight, and  
a raw, primal desire to engage in this kinkiest of sexual acts. Lucas, crouched above and behind her,  
feels as if he can keep this up all night: his bloated balls have never felt so full, he can't recall the last time  
his prick felt so SWOLLEN, so ram-rock HARD.

By the time he spills his sizzling gunk into her over-heated bowels, man and wife are little more than  
copulating animals..."Gawd!...I was out of mind mind there for awhile...I didn't hurt you?", Ripley huffs,  
still breathing hard. Both of them are soaked in sweat, their groans slathered in feminine fluids and male  
spunk. Vic assures him that she is just fine...if this is the result, she'll have to 'pretend step-out' more  
often, as part of their sex play!


End file.
